Mi regalo
by F. J. Slytherin
Summary: Oneshot Navideño Lily invita a Severus a pasar la Navidad a su casa. Severus tiene el momento más feliz e inolvidable de su vida, que recuerda cada 25 de Diciembre. Un oneshot de amistad, un oneshot especial.


**MI REGALO**

* * *

_**L**__o más probable es que esta sea una de mis últimas Navidades, o la última, en definitiva, por el evidente mal tiempo que estoy viviendo. Pero da igual. No la festejo. Y hace veintisiete años que no lo hago. Sólo celebré una vez como se debe, y cuando llegué a Hogwarts, perdí el espíritu de ese día, producto de las malas influencias y mi inevitable distanciamiento de ella. Sin embargo, jamás olvidaré aquel veinticuatro de diciembre de 1970. El día en que Lily Evans me invitó a estar junto a ella._

La nieve caía sobre sus caras, coloradas por el frío, pero sonrientes, mientas hacían ángeles sobre el suelo nevado, moviendo sin cesar las manos y los pies. El cielo era indistinguible, pero de todas maneras miraban hacia él. Lo único que contrastaba más con los tonos blancos y grises del día y de sus ropas para la nieve, era el cabello color fuego de Lily, que se distinguía por debajo de su gorro de la chaqueta impermeable. Estaban en el límite de un bosque cercano a sus casas, y se podía oír un susurro de los villancicos que cantaba la gente.

—Me encanta la Navidad —dijo de pronto ella, antes de lanzar un suspiro de felicidad —. Es tan alegre, compartes con tu familia, nieva… Es genial.

—A mí no me gusta —contradijo Severus. Y no por querer hacerlo, sino porque de verdad no le gustaba. Quizá su familia era normal. La de él no. Era un centro de batallas, y cada vez le costaba más llegar a ese lugar; las peleas no cesaban. Si no era por la magia, era por cualquier estupidez, como que a uno le gusta estar con las cortinas cerradas, y al otro no.

Lily giró su cara hacia él incrustando sus ojos verde esmeralda en los negros de Severus. Se sentó, sin dejar de observarle.

—¿Por qué no te gusta? Además, se supone que debería gustarte, ésta es la última Navidad que pasarás estando en casa permanentemente. Recuerda que a mitad del año que viene vamos a Hogwarts, ¿no?

Se sintió culpable y como un mentiroso. Bueno, le había mentido para que no le tuviera lástima, y ahora no tenía otra salida que darle vez lástima de verdad. No podía resistirse a contarle la verdad cuando le penetraba con su mirada.

—Lo siento, Lily. La verdad es que mis padres jamás se arreglaron. Siguen peor. Las cosas van muy mal —inspiró hondo e hizo una mueca —: no paran de pelear. Discuten hasta por las moscas. Odio llegar a mi casa.

—Por eso entonces no me invitas —asumió ella, abrazándose las rodillas.

Él se limitó a asentir, y volvió a mirar el cielo. Ojalá ese momento no se acabara. Realmente no quería volver a casa en esos instantes, y no muy después comenzaría a oscurecer. Lily estaba con la mirada perdida, pensando.

—¿Qué tal si vienes a mi casa? — saltó de pronto — Ven a mi casa. Pasa la Navidad con nosotros.

Severus se reincorporó bruscamente, incrédulo.

—¿Bromeas? Lo más probable es que tu hermana envenene la cena para matarme y muramos todos. Es mala idea, Lily.

—¡Claro que no! —replicó ella, sonriente —Prometo que Petunia se portará bien.

—No prometas nada, sabes que no será así —dijo, pesimista.

—Tienes razón, pero hay que mantener la esperanza en el día de Navidad, ¿no? —logró arrancarle una sonrisa — Vamos. ¿Qué me dices?

Negó con la cabeza. ¿Irse de casa para llegar a otra en la que iba a ser rechazado de todas formas? No.

—Severus… —farfulló y colocó su mano sobre la suya. Eso bastó para convencerle antes de que agregara — Mis padres te estiman. Es sólo Petunia el punto negro.

Está bien…

—Perfecto. Entonces ve arreglarte y a buscar tu pijama, que hoy te quedas a dormir en mi casa.

De pronto le embargó una súbita emoción y corrió a mi casa. Pero no era porque fuera a ir a su casa, había estado cientos de veces allí y se había quedado a dormir los días en que Petunia se iba a fiestas de pijamas con sus amigas. Su emoción se debía a que no había pensado en ningún regalo para su mejor amiga. Tendría que buscar y encontrar algo urgente.

Corrió a su casa y entró lo más a hurtadillas posible; no quería que le atacaran con interrogatorios ni con insultos. Su madre estaba limpiando la cocina con el método muggle, llorando. Seguramente habría peleado con su padre, quién estaba en el garaje arreglando uno de sus cachivaches electrónicos.

¿Qué podría obsequiarle a Lily? Su madre no poseía joyas… De todas maneras, hurgó por la habitación: nada. Magia no podía hacer, y la mayoría de las cosas que sabía estaban relacionadas con cosas inmateriales. No podría hacer aparecer cosas de la nada. ¡Qué demonios iba a hacer! Pero no podía dejar de ir por no tener un obsequio. Y tendría que decirle la verdad… y lo más probable es que ella se enojara. Pero no podía, no quería permanecer en su casa.

Para no levantar sospechas, esperó a que su madre tomara su siesta para bañarse. El agua, al caer, hacía demasiado ruido. Luego de acabar, se vistió; en una mochila echó su pijama, y unos cuantos dulces que tenía guardados de hace unos días. Si más, salió rápidamente.

La nieve ya se había terminado de endurecer, y no se hacía tan difícil caminar por ella, a pesar de los resbalones inevitables. Lily lo aguardaba en el porche de la casa.

—Tardaste demasiado, Severus Snape —le reprendió Lily, haciendo un puchero.

—Lo siento, no quería que mis padres se enteraran. Me habrían obligado a quedarme allí.

—Hum… bien, llevaré tu bolso arriba. Es mejor que no entremos todavía, porque Petunia anda con un humor no recomendable. Así que, ¿qué te parece si hacemos un muñeco de nieve?

—Como tú digas.

Hasta las ocho de la noche se quedaron vagabundeando por los alrededores, haciendo muchos muñecos de nieve y patinando en el hielo. Severus tenía la costumbre de estar con su amiga, y de hacer muchas cosas entretenidas, pero algo más le embargaba el estómago. ¿Acaso era el significado de la Navidad lo que le hacía sentir tan alegre? O más bien, ¿Acaso era la pelirroja quién le estaba dando sentido a todas las cosas que se leían en los cuentos, veían en revistas y se oían en las radios? Era su primera vez haciendo hombres de nieve. Y era su primera vez patinando, así que se derribó muchas veces al suelo. Pero no le importó, porque lo estaba pasando bien.

—¡Ugh! Severus, estoy muerta de hambre, ¿y tú?

—También —contestó, parándose por última vez con ayuda de la niña.

—Vamos, es mejor que entremos. A Tuney se le debe haber pasado la ira —supuso la pelirroja no muy convencida.

—¿Por qué estaba enojada? —inquirió Severus, avanzando junto a ella hacia la casa.

—Bueno… no es que tú le agrades del todo.

—¡Lily! Te dije que no…

—Cállate, Snape, que tú eres mi invitado.

Severus prefirió no hablar, y estuvo furibundo el resto del camino. Sin embargo, cuando entró al confortante calor de la casa de su amiga y sus padres, muggles, lo recibieron desbordantes de cariño, cosa que le pareció extraña y ajena, no pudo evitar sonreír. Ambos muchachos se sentaron junto al fuego de la chimenea y no vieron rastro de la hermana mayor. Debía de estar en el segundo piso, encerrada.

—Niños —dijo la madre de Lily —la cena estará lista en diez minutos más, así que deben ir a lavarse las manos.

—No es que nos hayamos ensuciado las manos con el hielo a través de los guantes… —farfulló Severus.

—Mi mamá está fanatizada con la higiene. Es mejor que le hagamos caso.

Luego de lavarse las manos, y estar otro rato más junto a las llamas, hasta secarse y quedar nuevamente colorados producto del calor, se sentaron en la ovalada mesa del comedor, ocupando uno de los puestos de cabecera, Petunia, con su cara de cabello y evidente enojo.

—Madre, se supone que íbamos a estar los cua…

—Alcánzame la sal, Tuney, por favor —le solicitó su hermana.

—No te atrevas a interrumpirme…

—Chicas… Tuney, por favor, compórtate. Esta es una noche especial.

_¿Especial?_, se preguntó Severus, sintiéndose algo incómodo. No obstante, poco a poco, su ánimo comenzó a ceder, y hasta llegó a reír con las anécdotas de trabajo del padre de Lily. Petunia no habló más, pero no fue necesaria su participación para hacerse sentir bien. ¿Hace cuánto que no estaba tan feliz? Y lo mejor era que la comida estaba exquisita. Había pavo y carne de vacuno, y muchas, muchas ensaladas.

No pararon de reír durante toda la cena, y luego permitieron a Severus y a Lily colocar unos sacos de dormir en la alfombra de la sala. Lamentablemente las hermanas Evans compartían habitación.

Cuando la cocina quedó limpia, los padres de Lily les dieron las buenas noches, y los dejaron solos hablando en la oscuridad. La nieve seguía cayendo, y lo único que se notaban era la sombra de los copos en las cortinas. Se mantuvieron sin hablar cerca de media hora. Severus estaba con los brazos tras su cabeza, pensando en lo cómodo que era ese silencio que se generaba entre ambos.

—¿Sev?

Severus torció su cabeza, intentando descubrir dónde estaban los ojos de Lily. Ella estaba observando el techo en su misma posición.

—¿Si?

—¿Eres infeliz?

El muchacho miró el techo también. ¿Era infeliz? Efectivamente sí. Tenía muchos motivos para estarlo y se sentía así. Excepto cuando estaba con ella. Ella era como su luz.

—No lo sé —contestó al final.

Transcurrió otro minuto de silencio.

—¿Tienes momentos felices?

_Sí. Por supuesto que sí, siempre contigo. Siempre contigo, Lily. Vamos, dile. Dile._

—Lo paso muy bien contigo —contestó. No era precisamente lo que quería decir, pero tenía el corazón apunto de salírsele del pecho por los nervios. Cuando le hablaba de esa manera… Él quedaba indefenso. Sobre todo cuando quería saber lo que pensaba.

—Entonces, ¿te hago feliz?

_Más que feliz, Lily._

—Sí.

—Me alegro. Porque sino, ya puedes ir tomando tu mochila y largarte.

Se miraron al mismo tiempo y lanzaron una carcajada.

—Tú también me haces feliz, Sev —reveló ella, volviendo sus ojos verdes hacia el techo nuevamente —. Eres mi único amigo. Mi mejor amigo.

Severus cerró los ojos. Le ardían. ¿Iba a llorar? No, no podía llorar. Él no lloraba. Eso era de estúpidos, él no…

Lily se arrastró en el saco hasta quedar más cerca de él, mejor dicho, demasiado cerca. Sintió su cabeza en su hombro.

—Siempre serás mi amigo, ¿no Severus? Sé que siempre te lo pregunto, pero… Me da terror Hogwarts. Me tienes que ayudar siempre cuando esté allí.

—Siempre te voy a ayudar, Lily. Siempre serás mi amiga también. Dudo que tenga motivos para alejarme —le prometió, apenas en un susurro.

—A menos que encuentres amigos mejores —caviló ella.

—Eso jamás.

_Jamás…_

Se durmieron, y por primera vez, en mucho tiempo, Severus no tuvo pesadillas.

A la mañana siguiente se despertaron casi sincronizados. Lily apareció a un metro, perpendicular a Severus, con las piernas encima de las suyas.

—¡Sev! ¡Los regalos! Mira…

¿REGALOS? ¿Qué regalos? ¡Demonios! Los regalos… Él no le había comprado regalo… Con la cena y las conversaciones se le olvidó decirle que no tenía nada para ella…

Nervioso, se levantó y la siguió hasta el árbol, que estaba repleto de regalos.

—Partamos por los tuyos, Severus… —rebuscó entre el montón y encontró dos —. Uno es mío y el otro es de parte de mis padres.

Severus abrió el de su amiga primero: una caja de dulces muggles. Y eran sus favoritos.

—Gracias, Lily, pero me vas a tener que ayudar a comerlos.

—Por supuesto —sonrió.

Luego abrió el de los padres de ella y vio que era un reloj de fantasía, pero muy bonito.

—Me ha encantado, tus padres… después le daré las gracias.

—Sí, no te preocupes. Ahora vamos con los míos…

_No, espera…_

—Lily…

—¿Sí? —la chica frunció el entrecejo al notar el titubeo de su amigo. Dejó los paquetes que había tomado.

—Yo… —inclinó la cabeza, y la evitó mirar —Yo no te traje regalo. Lo siento mucho, me olvidé…

—¿Regalo? —saltó, ofendida.

_Sabía que se iba a enojar…_

—Perdóname, lo siento, si quieres…

—No, no quiero —lo cortó ella —. ¿Para qué quiero regalos? Tú eres mi regalo, Severus.

—¿Cómo? —se sintió aturdido.

—Tú eres mi regalo —reiteró ella, sonriendo de oreja a oreja —, no necesito nada m…

Severus no dejó que terminara la frase: le había dado un abrazo que la había dejado sin respiración.

—Sev…

El muchacho aflojó los brazos alrededor de sus hombros, pero no la soltó. Y Lily lo rodeó también, feliz.

—Gracias, gracias Lily —susurró.

Y Lily comprendió, en ese instante, que su amigo la necesitaba más que nunca, y que no lo abandonaría. Severus pensó lo mismo. Lo lamentable fue que ninguno pensó que el futuro podría interferir. Pero eran felices. Fueron muy felices en esa Navidad. Porque, de todas maneras, la Navidad es para compartir con tus seres queridos, y superar los malos ratos.

_Ahora mi Navidad no es así. Es una fecha como cualquier otra. Sin embargo, como no la vivo de la manera tradicional, recuerdo siempre ese día. Éste día. Y como es Navidad, perdono a todos, y me perdono a mí mismo. Pero luego, todo vuelve a la normalidad, donde la extraño, y siento que no valgo nada._

_Cómo te amé, Lily… Y no sabes cuánto me haces falta. Tú serías mi regalo si estuvieras aquí. No necesitaría nada más._

* * *

**Notas**: con esto quiero desearles a todos una muy feliz, excelentísima Navidad, y un próspero año nuevo. A los que la pasaron mal, comenzará una nueva etapa en que se podrán superar. Sean buenas personas, compartan, sean felices, y hagan felices a los demás. No olviden ayudar a los que lo necesitan: siempre hay personas peor que uno.

Mil besos y abrazos enormes para todos, y para todos los que lean este oneshot Navideño.

Cariños

**_Sole (FJ)-_**


End file.
